DP185: Werken aan een Juiste Zet!
(Engels: Working on a Right Move!) is de 185ste aflevering van Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl de Serie en is de 28ste aflevering van het 13de seizoen, Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Ash bereidt zich voor op een Gevecht tegen Conway in de derde ronde van zijn Sinnoh League match en het is duidelijk dat de twee Trainers zeer verschillende Gevechtsstijlen hebben. Conway vertrouwt op zijn voorspellende krachten om zijn Gevechtsstrategie te bepalen en Ash is dol is op een krachtmeting vol actie! De eerste Pokémon van Ash is Noctowl. Conway kiest Shuckle. Met Krachttruc, schakelt Conway Shuckles aanvalsstatus om van laag naar hoog, maar als Noctowl hard wordt geraakt, blijkt hoe sterk hij is en hij komt overeind. Dit is een goed moment voor Ash om van Pokémon te wisselen en hij kiest Donphan, een keuze voor kracht. Al snel verruilt Ash Donphan voor Gible en Gibles voorliefde voor bijten blijkt zeer goed van pas te komen! Met een succesvolle Draco Meteoor wordt Shuckle uitgeschakeld. Tegenover Lickilicky verruilt Ash Gible al snel weer voor Noctowl, die Lickilicky verslaat. Maar Conway haalt zijn Dusknoir tevoorschijn, die Noctowl verslaat, waardoor Ash twee Pokémon over heeft. Donphan is weer aan de beurt en Dusknoir verslaat hem ook. Nu heeft Ash nog maar een Pokémon over… Met nog maar een Pokémon aan beide zijden, kiest Ash Gible voor de laatste keer en na een paar goed geplaatste beten, verslaat de Schaduwslag van Gible Conways Dusknoir, waardoor Ash de derde ronde heeft gewonnen. De acht Trainerparen voor de vierde ronde worden bekend gemaakt en we zien dat Ash tegen zijn rivaal Paul moet. We verlaten onze helden als Ash zijn oude vriend Gliscor van Professor Oak ontvangt. Debuten thumb|250px|Tussenstukje Diamond & Pearl Pokémon *Conway's Shuckle *Conway's Dusknoir *Conway's Lickilicky Aanvallen *Power Trick *Trick Room Trivia thumb|250px|Het verhaal van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash. *Professor Oak's Grote Pokémon Overhoring: Onderwerp: Glaceon, Niveau: Makkelijk, Antwoord: Diamantstof **Tijdens de eerste uitzending van deze aflevering was Professor Oak's Grote Pokémon Overhoring niet te zien. *Ik wordt een Pokémon Meester 2001 en Muziek van de films Helden, Latias en Latios en Giratina en de Krijger van de Lucht is te horen tijdens deze aflevering. *Wanneer Noctowl tijdens deze aflevering uit zijn Pokébal wordt gehaald zie je twee gouden ringen om hem heen van een Shiny Pokémon, eerst waren dit witte glitters maar omdat dat nu bij iedere Pokémon te zien is is dit aangepast. *Dit is de eerste keer dat het woord Shiny wordt gebruikt in de Anime. Fouten *Wanneer Ash Infernape opdraagt om Flame Wheel te doen, ontbreekt het zwarte gedeelte bij Glalie's onderlip. *Wanneer de Scheidsrechter te zien is nadat Donphan is uitgeschakeld, is zijn shirt ineens geel in plaats van zwart. *Wanneer Dusknoir na Dragon Pulse op de grond ligt zijn de kleuren van zijn pupil en zijn iris omgewisseld. *Wanneer Ash zijn Pokémon naar Professor Oak heeft gestuurd, zegt Professor Oak dat Ash waarschijnlijk op zijn derde Pokémon wacht dit moet eigenlijk zijn zesde Pokémon zijn want Ash's gevecht tegen Paul is een zes tegen zes, Volledig Gevecht Galerij Naam-DP185.png|De naam van de aflevering. Ash Donphan.png|Donphan tijdens het gevecht tegen Conway Ash Gible.png|Gible tijdens zijn gevecht tegen Conway Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen Diamond & Pearl Serie Categorie:Afleveringen DP Sinnoh League Victors (Seizoen 13)